¿Matemáticas aburridas?
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: El típico -ayudame con el problema de mate- sólo que Goenji piensa lograr algo más.  Mi primer GoenjixKido, obvio YAOI


Yiiiiihaaaaa! estoy feliz porque es la primera vez que escribo un Goenji**x**Kido.

Creo que es la pereja más difícil que eh escrito, espero que les guste, ¡denle un chancecito! ¡POR FAVOR!

¡CIERTO!, esta historia (que me costo), es para **_gemels moka, _**(sobretodo espero que les guste) ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Level-5, inazuma eleven es tuyo, pero espera, espera y verás muajajajajá ¬¬

* * *

**¿Matemáticas aburridas?**

-y luego restas el valor común…mmm…Goenji…Goenji…¡Goenji!

-¿qué?

-¿me estas poniendo atención?...o…sólo me estas observando

-¡n-no!, sí te estoy poniendo atención

-¿entonces qué restas?

-em…

Kido cerró su libreta y luego tomo su lápiz y goma -no estás concentrado, si no me vas a poner atención, mejor luego te explico

-no, espera Kido

-ya dime, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-…

-nos vemos mañana –caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, tomó su mochila y se fue.

-¡demonios! –gritó Goenji antes de ser silenciado por la bibliotecaria.

Le había costado mucho convencer a Kido para que fuera con él a la solitaria biblioteca con la típica excusa –tu eres el mejor en matemáticas ¿me explicas? –y por alguna extrañísima razón había aceptado (la razón: Sakuma no lo iba a buscar ahí). Todo lo que había logrado se fue entre sus dedos como agua solo por observarlo con demasiada pretensión.

Lo peor era que el estratega tenía esos malditos goggles que le permitían ver a todos lados sin ser percibido por los demás y por ello se había dado cuenta de esa mirada.

Goenji bufó con fuerza y salió de la biblioteca.

El pelicrema no sabía como pero si sabía que sentía algo por Kido, y se dio cuenta cuando Endo, preocupado, le preguntó -¿qué te hizo Sakuma?

-¿por qué?

-parece que estas molesto con él

-¡NO ESTOY MOLESTO!

Pero si lo estaba, sólo porque había abrazado a Kido cuando metieron el gol.

Oh sí, Goenji estaba absurdamente enamorado y lo más difícil sería ganarse a Kido, el cual también estaba en la mira del obsesivo Sakuma.

Por otro lado, Kido caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, pensando en su ahora preferencia sexual, Goenji estaba comenzando a agradarle de una forma poco inocente, sobre todo ahora que lo imaginaba a su lado en una cama, no precisamente durmiendo si no…

-¡KIDO!

Un peso calló de golpe en su espalda, interrumpiendo aquel perturbable pensamiento, enseguida se sintió hastiado, pues aquel deshace-pensamientos indecentes era nada más y nada menos que su perseguidor Sakuma Jirou.

-hola Sakuma –respondió con sufrimiento y resignación

-¡te estaba buscando!

-_pues yo me estaba escondiendo de ti_ –pensó

-¿podrías venir a mi casa?

-¿para qué?

-tú sólo ven

Aunque el de rastas no hubiese aceptado, fue violentamente arrastrado hacia la peligrosa casa vacía de Sakuma, ¿por qué no estaban sus padres?, ¿quién podría ayudar al pobrecillo Kido?

Aquella horrible pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad…

**(-/-)**

Goenji se sentó debajo de un árbol para leer un poco, cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó sobre él y alguien le cayó encima, Genda

-lo siento mucho Goenji, perdóname

-no te preocupes, ¿estás bien?

-sí…creo

-¿qué hacías?

-busco a Sakuma

-¿a Sakuma?

-sí, ¿no lo has visto?

-no, pensándolo bien, tampoco eh visto a…

-¡Kido! –ambos gritaron de espanto al imaginarse lo que le podría pasar al pobre estratega y recordando que Sakuma le menciono que estaría solo por un par de semanas, Genda corrió hacia la casa del peliblanco a toda velocidad, seguido por Goenji.

En la casa de Sakuma, Kido estaba acorralado contra la pared a punto de ser atacado, más bien violado.

-hazme tuyo Kido

-¡n-nunca!

-sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti

-estas equivocado

-¿eso crees?

-…

Genda corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no permitiría que Kido fuera el primero, ¡sobre su cadáver!

-vamos Kido, bésame

Justo cuando Sakuma iba a besarlo, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Kido

-Goenji, ayúdame

El peliblanco, lo escucho perfectamente, ahora sabía quién era el que le había robado a su Kido, pero eso no impediría que lo besara, y cuando volvió a acercarse, la puerta se abrió violentamente y unas fuertes manos lo rodearon por la cintura.

-¡suéltame Genda!

-¡no!

Mientras Sakuma estaba siendo sometido, Goenji envolvió a Kido en un protector abrazo

-gracias Goenji, sabía que vendrías

-ya estas a salvo

Kido se separó de Goenji y lo tomo por el cuello para después unir sus labios con los de él.

Sakuma comprendió que Kido ya no era para él y simplemente se disculpó. Kido y Goenji salieron de aquella casa, dejando a Genda y Sakuma a solas.

-Sakuma

-creí que me quería

-hay más personas

-pero Kido

-¡por qué siempre Kido!

-…

-¿que no ves cuanto te adoro?

-Genda

Ambos se abrazaron mientras compartían un extraño pensamiento, no iban a desperdiciar la soledad de aquella casa ¿o sí?

**(-/-)**

Kido jadeaba bajo las sábanas de su cama, eso había sido la experiencia más excitante de su vida, Goenji a su lado sólo sonreía.

Pudo sentir los labios de Goenji sobre su miembro, otra vez

-para, déjame descansar un momento

-lo siento

-oye, ¿desde cuándo te gustaba?

-no lo sé, me di cuenta un día que Sakuma te abrazó y me puse celoso

-típico de ti

Goenji beso a Kido una vez más mientras recorría su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos. Lo que empezó con un problema matemático, terminó con un estupendo encuentro pasional y el comienzo de una relación, ¿quién dice que las matemáticas son aburridas?

* * *

Lo único que no entiendo es: ¿por qué puse a Genda y Sakuma? **o.O**

¿algun comentario?, en serio que si no les gusto, diganme, puedo mejorar ¡LO PROMETO!, sobretodo ¿les gusto _gemels moka_?, yo espero que sí

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!


End file.
